Peluche Chismoso (OneShot SN)
by pinguinaitor
Summary: Sasuke en su segundo aniversario le regalo un "oso Sasuke" a Naruto, lo que el rubio no sabe es que ese peluche cuenta con una camara.


Peluche chismoso.

Naruto

Hola a todos me llamo Naruto Uzumaki un chico de 18 años, mi apariencia es que soy de cabello rubio, ojos azules, piel casi morena y tres bigotes que parecen de gato en cada lado de mis mejillas, soy imperactivo y muy solidario según la gente. Les contare una historia que me paso hace un año con mi novio Sasuke Uchiha, el es un chico de mi misma edad, claro que hoy cumplirá 19 años, su apariencia es de cabello negro con un toque azulado, ojos negros, piel casi blanca, y es muy sexy dattebayo... Esperen olviden eso último. Bueno... mejor les cuento la historia.

Flash Back (Hace un año en nuestro tercer aniversario de noviazgo.)

Me dirigía a casa de Sasuke con su regalo dentro de una canasta el cual tenia una caja de chocolates amargos, ya que el odia lo dulce, un globo rojo, un libro de misterio y un peluche de "Osito Naruto", ya que el me dio un "Osito Sasuke" el cual es mi favorito y no voy a ningún lado sin el. Cuando llegue me disponía a tocar la puerta cuando...

\- Naruto que bueno que llegas - dijo Sasuke abriendo la puerta, con solo puesto el pantalón. El cual me hizo gritar y sonrojarme.

\- ¡Tonto por que sales asi, ponte una camisa! - dije algo apenado y tapándome con mis manos los ojos aunque no del todo.

\- ¿Como sabias que ya había llegado, teme? - dije "extrañado", ya que venia callado pues quería entrar a escondidas y sorprenderlo pero no funcionó.

\- Intuición - solo dijo eso y se fue a su habitación a colocarse una camisa.

Mientras lo esperaba me fui a sentar en el sofá de la sala, unos minutos después su hermano mayor un pelinegro con el cabello casi largo atado y de ojos negros llamado Itachi quien había llegado junto a su novio un rubio de ojos azules y cabello rubio largo igualmente atado de nombre Deidara.

\- Hola Naruto-kun... - miro alrededor - ¿y mi hermanito en donde esta? - se extraño pues Sasuke difícilmente se separaba de mi.

\- Pues se fue a su cuarto a ponerse una camisa, pero como que ya tardo, jeje. - me puse nervioso ya que el hermano de Sasuke hace poco quería conmigo pero yo no.

\- Hola Naruto, ¿como has estado? - dijo Deidara el cual le dio un codazo a Itachi por bloquearle el paso a la sala.

\- ¡Ah! Deidara hola, me encuentro bien, solo he venido a dejar un regalo de aniversario a Sasuke. - dije algo quedito, no es por nada pero Deidara me da algo de miedo.

\- Awwwww... Naru-chan eres muy tierno. - dijeron Itachi y Deidara al mismo tiempo mientras me alzaron y abrazaron entre ambos.

\- Oigan ya suelten a mi novio. - dijo Sasuke quien bajaba de las escaleras, al parecer se término de arreglar.

\- Gracias a dios. - susurré pues la parejita me estaba asfixiando de tanto apretarme.

\- Calma hermanito, solo le mostramos el cariño ITADEI. - dijo Itachi con los brazos cruzados.

\- ¿ITADEI? - dijimos Sasuke y yo al mismo tiempo. - Así es ITA por Itachi y DEI por mi, el lindo rubio Deidara. - dijo Deidara con los brazos hacia arriba.

\- Hmph. Como sea... Nos vamos Naru.- me hablo mi novio azabache tomandome el brazo derecho y jalandome hacia la salida de su hogar.

\- Espera Sasu. Ten esto, feliz tercer aniversario. - le entregue la canasta y este lo subió a su cuarto.

\- Gracias mi dobe ahora si ya vámonos. Itachi llegare tarde. - de nuevo nos encaminamos hacia afuera.

\- Hasta luego ITADEI... - Sasuke término sacándome a prisa.

\- Ves es lindo ese nombre para nosotros mi Dei-chan. - dijo Itachi una vez nos fuimos... creó.

\- ¡¡¡¡¡Ya te dije que no me llames Dei-chan!!!!! - grito Deidara y le jalo las mejillas hasta dejárselas rojas.

Ya afuera...

Sasuke y yo nos dirigimos a un restaurante donde mi teme me dio mi regalo de aniversario es tan adorable, aquel lugar era mas y nada menos que un restaurante de 5 estrellas, vaya al principio pensé que era una broma pero cuando el anfitrión de aquí nos llevo a nuestra mesa me sorprendí, pues esta tenia una hermosa vista de fuera y estaba iluminado solo con las velas de esta. Nos sentamos y ordenamos nuestros alimentos, yo pedí Espagueti a la boloñesa y Sasuke una ensalada césar, una botella de vino sin alcohol por nuestra edad, además de una sopa de tomate y un pastel, al principio me extrañe ya que el odia lo dulce pero me dijo que era para mi.

La cena estuvo genial, mi regalo fue un collar con una hermosa piedra verde, nunca me lo quitare, en fin, una vez terminamos Sasuke me llevo a casa y me despidió con un beso muy apasionado pues al separarnos me faltaba el aire y a el igual. Después de unos segundos me volvió a besar pero esta vez fue rápido y se fue corriendo. Me quede como bobo viendo como corría y se tropezó con el bote de basura, reí bajo, pero creo que me oyó. Cerré la puerta y subí a mi habitación con mi "oso Sasuke"

\- Awwww oso Sasu hoy fue un día hermoso, tu papá teme es muy lindo cuando se lo propone. - tome el collar y acaricie con mis dedos la piedra que yacía en el. - Creo que tomare un baño. - empecé a quitarme lentamente la ropa.

Mientras tanto en la Casa Uchiha.

Sasuke

Mis esfuerzos por hacer una noche inolvidable para Naruto valieron la pena, a pesar de que yo deseaba quedarme toda la noche con el no podía, ya que por culpa de mi hermano me castigaron y este se quedo conmigo en la casa, así que mis padres lo pusieron a mi cargo. A veces creen que sigo siendo un niño... Bueno ya estoy aquí.

\- Ya llegue Ita... ¡¿Que están haciendo?! - grite al ver a mi hermano y a Deidara en paños... Que paños ni que ocho cuartos, están desnudos y apareándose como conejos en celo... Y lo peor, ¡en mi sofá individual!

\- ¡Sasuke! - grito el rubio, avergonzado y tratando de taparse con un cojín... Mi cojín... Itachi me debe un nuevo sofá y cojín.

\- Hermanito llegas temprano. - quiere reírme de su cara esta toda roja y trata de taparse con el florero... Mamá lo va a matar.

\- Pues si, por culpa de ALGUIEN que no me dejo quedarme con mi novio, ademas de que ese ALGUIEN hizo que mis padres me castigaran. Tuve que venir temprano. Pero nunca espere ver a un par de calenturientos en mi sofa individual. - enfatice los "alguien", además me mofaba al ver sus caras de pena.

\- Jejejeje es que estábamos jugando a las cosquillas... Y una cosa paso a lo otro y... - lo interrumpi alzándole la mano.

\- No quiero saber sus cosas, solo por favor se cociente de lo que haces y si van a estar como conejos en primavera, por favor hazlo en tu cuarto. Yo me retiro. - y me retire riendo por lo bajo ya que se escuchó que Deidara le daba un buen de golpes debido a la vergüenza de que yo les haya visto.

Ya en mi cuarto cerré la puerta con seguro y cerré las cortinas, me senté frente a mi escritorio, encendí mi computadora y entre a la aplicación de "osos chismosos".

\- Muy bien Naruto veamos que estas haciendo.- accedí a mi cuenta y me conecte a la cámara de "oso Sasuke". Pensaran que soy un pervertido por espiar así a mi rubio (y no se equivocan casi), aunque lo que hago es vigilarle para que no le pase nada malo, ya que lo amo demasiado.

Vaya mi rubio esta contándole sobre la cita de hoy, le amo mucho...

-Creó que tomare un baño. - ¡oh dios mio! ¡Se esta desnudando lentamente frente al muñeco!. Que celos, yo desearía estar ahí viéndole ahora... Ciertamente lo estoy viendo mediante el muñeco pero no es lo mismo, aunque me estoy excitando... Ya solo le falta quitarse el bóxer.

\- ¡Ah es verdad olvide revisar algo! - grito mi sexy rubio, caminando muy sexualmente hasta la... ¿computadora? Que va hacer ahí.

\- Rayos desde aquí no puedo verle. - exclame algo frustrado por no verle completamente desnudó aun.

\- Ay me olvide de ti mi querido "oso Sasu". - regreso por el peluche. Vi que accedió en... Espera... ¡Eso quiere decir!

\- ¡¿Disfrutaste del show teme?! - esta hablándole al muñeco... - Ya viste tu regalo AMORCITO - eso ultimo lo dijo algo molesto.

Me dirigí a mi cama (donde había dejado la canasta) y ahí lo vi... Un... "Oso Naruto".

\- Jeje puedo explicarlo. - le hable al "oso Naru", me volví a sentar frente a la computadora.

\- Mira Teme, no te lo corto porque estoy en mi casa y esta lloviendo, solo te castigaré por ser un chismosito. - sonrió macabramente... eso me da mala espina. - No habrá sexo hasta que sea mi cumpleaños. - ¡¿que?! Para eso falta mucho.

\- ¡No! Solo lo hice por que te amo. - le rogue y eso es raro viniendo de mi.

\- No te castigo por el "oso Sasu" te castigo por el trauma que me hicistes pasar. - ¿se sonrojo? ¿por que? Y lo peor aún... ¿trauma?

\- ¿Que trauma? - se me hizo extrañó que tardará en hablar, ya que el es muy directo.

\- Deidara... Itachi... ITADEI... ¡ITADEI TUVO SEXO EN TU CUARTO! - grito y se tapó la cara.

\- ¡¿Que?! - ya se me hacia que estaban campantemente y que no se inmutaran que les viera en mi sofá. - ¡¡¡Itachi!!!

Mientras tanto en el cuarto de Itachi.

\- JAJAJAJAJA - Itachi y Deidara reían de lo lindo.

Flash Back (Presente)

Por suerte para el teme solo faltaban cuatro meses para mi cumpleaños, ese día estuvimos todo el día en mi casa (ya que vivo solo). Sasuke dejo salir su pasión contenida, no es que fuese mi primera vez, ya que Sasuke me quito lo virgen en mi cumple numero dieciocho, pero ese día no me dio tregua... No me arrepiento pero casi me parte en dos. Ahora hoy es el cumpleaños de mi bello azabache, aunque yo debería ser el que se lo celebrará este me llamo y me dijo que lo viera en Ichiraku. Y ahí esta afuera, me acercó a el.

\- Sasuke, ¿para que querías que nos viéramos aquí? - me tapó la boca con sus manos.

\- Calla Dobe, ponte esta cinta en los ojos. - parece que esta nervioso.

\- De acuerdo. - me la coloque y deje que me guiara hacia adentro. Una vez ahí me dijo que me lo quitara y obedecí... Esto es...

\- Naruto Uzumaki, la primera vez que te conocí fue aqui, cuando aceptaste ser mi pareja fue en este lugar y ahora de nuevo aquí te pido que te cases conmigo, no me pidas que me arrodille porque sabes que no se me da lo clásico, solo pido tu mano. Dobe aceptas ser mi esposo. - Sasuke me mostró un anillo de plata con nuestras iniciales (SN).

\- Si, Sasuke Uchiha acepto. Si cambias las iniciales (NS). - me reí.

\- ¡¿Que haga que?! Sabes que me costo un buen para que me las hicieran. - río igual.

\- No te amargues querido prometido. - estire mi mano y el me coloco el anillo.

\- Gracias por este hermoso cumpleaños - me beso apasionadamente y la gente sólo aplaudía y silbaba... Creó que se nos olvido que estábamos en el local.

Y en casa del Uchiha...

\- Ves te dije que son lindos.

\- Ese es mi hermano.

Nuestra pareja ITADEI estaban en el cuarto del Uchiha menor viendo todo por el "oso ramen".

Si Sasuke supiera que los "osos chismosos" eran una creación de su hermano Itachi, jamas lo hubiese comprado.

\- Dime mi amado rubio, que tal si desordenamos de nuevo el cuarto de mi hermanito. - lamió la oreja del ojiazul.

\- Pues que esperas. - y de nuevo a traumar a los chicos.

FIN

Este OneShot lo prometí el año pasado y por fin lo termine. Esperó les haya gustado.


End file.
